


［佩布］等死时手冲有错吗？

by whimo



Category: French Revolution RPF, La révolution française, 法革
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimo/pseuds/whimo
Summary: 我也不知道我在写什么哈哈哈哈哈布里索成功出逃if
Relationships: Pétion/Brissot
Kudos: 4





	［佩布］等死时手冲有错吗？

落难的生活总是充满诸多不便，为了生计，躲在加代安排的住处里的吉伦特党人们不得不每周出门一趟，铤而走险去取庇护他们的人家送来的食材。佩蒂翁方才从外面回来，为了掩人耳目穿着素朴的便装。进门时比佐正在客厅写着什么，脸上笼着一层慵懒的阴霾，当佩蒂翁走上前把市场上新鲜的面包与蔬菜拿出来搁在桌上时对方也没有抬头理会。

“让去哪儿了？”落难的前巴黎市长早已将得体的仪态刻在了骨子里，他把脱下的外套伸展又对折后搭在椅背上，一边抬起手漫不经心地整理着衬衣被外套压坏的袖口，一边向自己仿佛已经自绝于世界的同伴询问布里索的行踪。

“他陪过来看望的加代喝了点酒，说是头晕，上楼休息去了。”比佐的目光仍旧停留在手头的活计上，像是在回避什么。他在刚写好的一页纸上撒了粉，小心翼翼地双手捧起来吹着。

“在吃饭之前喝酒？他喝了多少？”

“大概大半瓶红葡萄酒。”眼前的人目光终于离开了他的纸堆儿，这位自命不凡的作家随手在空中比划了比划，当回忆起其中一些细节时，他的表情不知为何变得颇为鄙夷，“唉，拜托你上楼请他下来做饭，否则所有人都要饿死了。”

佩蒂翁张开嘴想要继续说什么，可比佐爱答不理的态度又令人难以开口。没人能怪罪他的情绪，他本来便年轻且易怒，现在又失去了心中的白月光，只能整日沉浸在回忆中，像酗酒一样写作，或者说为了给死去的同伴们在世间留下些许公正的记录，他们都醉了——至少对眼前状况摸不着头脑的佩蒂翁是这么认为的。

年纪最小的夏尔呆呆地趴在桌子另一端，两手叠在一起撑着脑袋盯着桌上的食材，嘴里还含着一柄木勺在桌子上发出有节奏的敲击声。他抬眼看着佩蒂翁，眼神里一半是哀求一半是对食物的渴望。

楼下诡异的气氛逼着佩蒂翁转身径自向楼上走去，如果是在平日，此时最年长的布里索应该正在厨房忙里忙外，或许是由于父母的影响，他总能把日常生活的一切安排得井井有条。可以想象，如果没有布里索，剩下三个男人在这栋乡下小房子里的生活将变为一场灾难。

按理说，布里索对饮酒素来十分节制。之前在罗兰夫人的沙龙时最多不过喝到微醺，他曾向佩蒂翁解释道这是因为他不清楚自己到底能喝多少。更何况酒精会让自己思考迟缓，变得语无伦次，布里索最不想要的就是在同朋友们的社交场合上出丑。佩蒂翁也曾偷偷在脑海中想象过自己这位警觉到有些神经质的同乡喝个烂醉的样子：在他的幻想里，布里索的肌肤有温暖的触感，鼻头和脸颊泛着微微绯红，酒气混着低调的香水味闻起来像极了河谷中熟透的葡萄。暂且不谈他还幻想过对方是如何在酒精的作用下扑倒在自己身上，用软糯的声音对他耳语……

他从没把这隐秘的想法同任何人分享过，即使是同知情达理的几位女性朋友。在巴黎时有一晚他过于出神，竟至于忘记控制自己，让目光在被人群簇拥的吉伦特派党魁身上停留了太久。注意到此情此景的德古热女士意味深长地赞叹他对布里索的友谊，彼时还是巴黎市长的他不置可否地笑笑，并没有将话题展开。他和布里索都早已经是有了家室的人，佩蒂翁深爱着妻子苏珊娜与儿子路易-艾蒂安，而对于布里索，能作为同乡和挚友呆在他身边就已经知足了。

但是眼下情况不同，流亡生活的每一天都是从死神的镰刀下偷来的，命运将他们安排在一起，如果表达心意的机会来临，时间不会允许他缩手缩脚再等待下一次。就算会断送两人的友谊，对于他来说，留下遗憾才是最可怕的事情。

已经走到卧室门口的佩蒂翁收起脑内一万字胡思乱想，一边悻悻然感叹自己的不切实际，一边顺手推开了房门。毕竟眼下最重要的事情是找到布里索，然后让生活回到正轨。

门被打开时，坐在床上的人显得惊慌失措。虽然刚才脑内还在预演放浪文学的烂大街桥段，佩蒂翁还是有点被眼前的情景惊到：布里索的领结和套裤被随意地扔在地板上，这位将吉伦特派引上毁灭末路的梅菲斯特有些吃力地靠一只手撑坐在他的床上，腹部以下连同另一只手都藏在被子里。在佩蒂翁的视角上，从敞开着的领口自上而下能看到布里索由于呼吸不稳而剧烈上下起伏的泛红的胸膛。

“见鬼，你们怎么都不敲门……”

布里索虽然身体微微颤抖着，却还企图强装镇定向对方搭话，虽然语气中很明显带着一丝不快。

大家都是男人，他在做什么别人看来自然不言而喻，结合布里索刚才那句话，佩蒂翁瞬间明白了楼下的诡异气氛从何而来……但不得不说的是，同乡这副窘样瞬时让佩蒂翁所有不切实际的幻想再次涌上心头。他起初期待的只是一个表白内心的机会，可眼下的情形明显将无限放大或好或坏任何一种结果。

“呃……雅克-皮埃尔，弗朗索瓦要我催你下楼。”

“……那托你的福，让他们再稍等一会。”布里索坐直身子腾出撑着床的手擦了一把汗，神情有点疲惫。他本来只是因为许久不喝酒感觉有点头晕，这一点他对天发誓。过了这么久逃亡生活，在卡昂吹风，在雷恩淋雨，好不容易托加代的福现在在吉伦特省头上有了顶棚。人这么一放松就会重新注意到自己的生理需求，正巧白天同住一屋的室友不在，这机会不容错过。可是麻烦的是他今天偏偏喝得有点醉了，身体不在状态，瞎折腾了半天还是哑炮，更别提好不容易有了反应却两次被人打断这茬。

“你需要我帮忙吗？”

佩蒂翁大大方方走进屋，没事人一样上下打量眼前的画面，盘算着自己是把握时机还是知难而退。

“需要……我需要你关门出去。”布里索的面部不自然地抽搐了一下，身体向后缩了缩，从牙缝里挤出来一句还算礼貌的话。

“我扰了你的兴致？”

“我不生你的气……可你吓到我了……”

布里索由于不快变得有些口无遮拦，但在行动上对同乡似乎没有太多抗拒。为了试探，佩蒂翁从容不迫地又向前走了几步。

“那么说来，你对我是有兴致咯？”

“我操，你今天哪根筋儿搭错了……？”床上的人已经快缩进床缝儿里了，说话也没了刚才愠怒时那股子底气，“连做饭还要麻烦我，你们这群废物活该饿死……”

“如果作为废物能帮你排忧解难，那也是我作为朋友的荣幸。”

布里索被他逼得躺回床上，圆睁着的一双眼睛投来几分抗拒。佩蒂翁最熟悉这无助的眼神，他是少数几个摸得通布里索脾气的人，懂得如何让这个性格执拗的神经质妥协，也晓得对方记仇的本性面对及时给予的安全感是那样脆弱不堪。

他在挚友的床边坐下，俯下身向布里索的脸探出一只手。第一次，对方一转头轻易地躲开了，但他随后又试了第二次、第三次，像耐心的牧羊犬堵截迷途的羔羊，一半是引导，一半是胁迫，直到对方感到疲倦选择放弃。

“如果你想拿我狼狈的样子寻开心，那随你的便吧。”出于对从小一同长大的挚友当前行为的不解，布里索的退让带着一肚子的委屈，他真的想不明白为什么温饱思淫欲时，全世界都要跟自己过不去。指不定哪天自己就要被追来的人拖出去押上断头台，死前趁自己还自由时躲进被窝里手冲，这不犯罪吧？

“在楼下两个年轻人开始生啃食材之前，我可以帮你快点完事，也可以出门等着。”佩蒂翁的手抚上对方的额头，而后顺着布里索的发根滑到脸一侧，他用手指交替摩挲布里索的太阳穴和耳根希望对方放松下来，“不过，出于对朋友的身体健康着想，我有责任每隔十分钟来敲一次门。”

在窄小的床上，他们两人的脸几乎贴在一起，布里索眼眶有些泛红，温热的呼吸一次又一次喷在佩蒂翁耳畔。他缓缓贴上身下人的脸颊，就像平时朋友之间行贴面礼那样，暖流和酒气充斥着他的感官。当他张嘴咬住布里索的耳垂时，原本开始安静下来的人浑身一阵颤抖。

“杰罗姆……！”布里索挣扎着再次想移开脸，可是佩蒂翁的臂弯已经拢了过来让他动弹不得，“求你……只要弄下边就好了，请别做多余的事情……”

很难说得清布里索怀着一种怎样的心情，佩蒂翁的手倒是很听话的向他藏在被子里的下半身摸过去，但那只手并没有像布里索以为的那样蓦地握住此刻让自己颇为尴尬的那块地方，相反，佩蒂翁握住的是自己在被子里的另一只手。

窘境中的可怜人忍不住又一阵哆嗦，那只手宽大而又温暖，毫不介意地磨蹭着自己已经沾了体液的手指，两人的皮肤隔着黏滑的液体贴在一起竟然比直接被摸到两腿之间还要让人羞耻。

“干！你这是做什么……！”

他想将手抽回来，可佩蒂翁的手指将他紧紧扣住，两人的手十指相扣，形成一个紧密的闭环。

“让，我只是想帮你，我不会做多余的事情。”挚友用另一只手将他从床上扶起来，而后转身坐在他的身后，让布里索能够向后靠在自己的怀里。

自从德穆兰写了那本毁掉他政治生涯的小册子之后，只有杰罗姆•佩蒂翁还敢开玩笑喊他“让”。一边这么想着，吉伦特派昔日意气风发的领袖一脸颓势地倒在友人宽阔且温暖的胸膛上，任由他牵着自己的另一只手包裹上那软塌塌的玩意儿上下摩擦。虽然欲火焚身，但实际上布里索已经很累了，他恨不得能赶紧一发射出来然后找个墙角去蹲着抠一天墙皮儿。

佩蒂翁的心在布里索背后碰碰狂跳，几乎同布里索急促的呼吸达到同一个频率。他们的脸颊贴在一起，十指紧扣的双手默契地配合彼此运动着。布里索由于突然加重的快感向后仰起头，在友人的耳边小声呜咽起来。佩蒂翁咽下口水，咬着牙试图集中注意力继续帮自己这位可怜的朋友疏通身体。他还不能做下一步，他想听布里索主动请求他，就像牧羊犬从来不会主动享用自己看护的家畜。

布里索的家伙什儿在两只手激烈的套弄下逐渐昂起头，但远远未到能够帮助他的主人脱离苦海的程度。佩蒂翁感觉了到身上人的不耐烦，耳畔传来的呜咽变成了细碎的、带着哭腔咒骂。

“耐心点，雅克-皮埃尔。”

他用鼻头温柔地蹭了蹭友人裸露的脖颈，像身经百战的浪荡子在安抚自己任性的情妇。

“操！你、你在做什么……！”

布里索咬着颤抖的嘴唇，转过头恶狠狠地盯着佩蒂翁。他的脸完全涨红了，跟原本苍白的肤色形成了鲜明的对比。潮红的脸颊之上，眼泪在他的眼眶里不停地打着转转，倔犟地不肯落下来。

“你下面变硬了，是还想要我做更多吗？”

他抬眼从容不迫地看着正对他怒目而视的可怜人，面对他那双深情的眼眸，眼前的人窘迫地垂下眼眸移开了视线。虽然嘴上再怎么抗拒肢体上多余的接触，佩蒂翁明白，此时的布里索根本没有挣扎的力气。不等对方答复，佩蒂翁再次咬上了对方的耳朵，他知道布里索早年在巴黎厮混时曾经图一时新鲜跟风戴起了耳环，佩蒂翁索性顺势含住布里索的耳垂，用舌头一遍遍舔舐那个圆形的藏在碎发后的小伤口。自从当选议员，布里索已经很久没有再戴过他的耳环，佩蒂翁时常由于知道友人身上这个小秘密而窃喜。

“……”  
原本在他耳边吵吵闹闹的党魁变得安静下来，无奈地小声嘀咕着，“请你快点完事。”

“当然。”佩蒂翁整个人坐上床，两手一托将布里索从被子里抱到自己身上，为了保持平衡不滑下去，他身上的可怜人不得不背对着他张开两腿架在他的身上。

令人难为情的姿势让布里索想要逃跑，可越是缺乏安全感，佩蒂翁怀抱里熟悉的味道就越是对他有致命的吸引力。眼见身上的人不由自主地贴紧自己的身体，佩蒂翁顺势抚过友人的脸颊对着那毫无防备的双唇吻了上去。他的嘴唇柔软而湿润，丰满软糯的触感激起布里索一阵温柔且低沉的呜咽声。布里索紧闭着眼睛，害怕再次被挚友深情的目光俘获，只能在一片黑暗中任佩蒂翁引导他继续着这个吻。

佩蒂翁舔上布里索单薄干燥的唇，探进他的口腔直到两人的舌头热烈地交织在一起。三十多年来他吻过布里索无数次，但是只有这一次，他真正让友人明白了那数以万计个吻中包含了他怎样的心意。布里索的气息变得急促，温润的气流杂乱地喷在他脸上，佩蒂翁意犹未尽地放开快要窒息的友人，还不忘追上去帮他舔干净顺着嘴角划下来的津液。

“杰罗姆……下面……”  
逐渐开始放任自己沉浸在情欲中的布里索已经顾不上颜面问题，径自牵住他的手重新套在自己变得兴奋的性器上。佩蒂翁随了他的心意，一手帮他抚弄，另一边摸上他的前胸。布里索身材瘦弱，胸部并不丰满，但是这并不妨碍佩蒂翁饶有兴致地玩弄起他的乳头、反复揉捏起那块脆弱的软肉。

胸部的刺激意外迅速地有了效果，布里索开始不自觉地跟随佩蒂翁的节奏晃动腰部向两人手掌形成的甬道里冲刺。迟迟才汹涌袭来的快感令人无法抵御，终于布里索的身体在长期流亡生活以来第一次迎来了高潮。原本勉强支撑着身体的双脚无力地滑向两边，他的下体彻底压上了友人已经不知道勃起了多久的性器。

“我……我该走了…”  
性欲得到疏解之后，理智总是来得出奇地快。狼狈的精神领袖挣扎着挪动已经不听使唤的四肢想要马上离开刚才还对他有着致命诱惑力的怀抱。但他很明显低估了酒精和肉欲过后的疲惫对神经的影响，本想下床去捡衣服的他脚下一滑险些脸朝下栽到床底下去。

撞击让布里索的意识逐渐远离了他的身体，他朦胧中感到强大的力量摆弄着自己的肢体，他重新回到了佩蒂翁的身边，有什么柔软又湿润的东西磨蹭着他的皮肤，他的意识慢慢迷失在了友人宽广的怀抱里。

“……”

（毫无营养的后记）

待到意识重新回到布里索的身体时，屋里的光线已经变暗，他看到佩蒂翁坐在床沿上正在挑蜡泪里边的杂质，橘色的火光照着他圆润的脸庞。

“你醒了？”

看到布里索睁开眼睛想要起身，佩蒂翁忙上前扶着他从床上坐起来。

“你头痛吗？我煮了汤，你可以喝一点醒醒酒。”  
“算了，如果是你做的我宁愿吃大便。”  
“比佐和巴巴卢也是这么说的。”  
“正常人都会这么说。”  
“……”  
“咳……其实也没有那么差劲…”  
“我的手？”  
“你的汤！！！！！你的汤！！！！！！”  
“你不想评价一下我的技术吗？”  
“什么技术哈哈哈我喝多了然后就晕倒了！！”  
“记者说谎的功夫都这么炉火纯青吗？”  
“我不想评价，我们聊聊你的汤吧。”  
“政客都这么擅长转移话题吗？”  
“我……你……我……”  
“明明是有三个孩子还有私生子年轻的时候还乱搞的人，想不到却意外的纯情呢。”  
“啊！！！！”  
“留着圆颅党的同款发型人也会变禁欲对吗？”  
“啊！！！！！！！！！！”  
“你刚才求我帮你打飞机的时候可不是这副嘴脸。”  
“你这个意淫旧制度叛徒的色情狂有什么资格嘲笑我！”  
“偷看别人日记会遭报应的。”  
“我……”  
“我不止意淫过一个人，你都看到了对吗？”  
“哈哈哈你在说什么呢！我什么也没看到！”  
“所以你才故意在我面前手冲对不对？”  
“你白痴啊！？！！！！！？”

（就这么完事吧）


End file.
